True at Heart
by selenehekate
Summary: Roxanne Weasley is nothing like her cousins, and because of that, she'll do anything to be sorted into Gryffindor...


_True at Heart_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall erupted with cheers as Selma Thompson hopped off of the stool and slowly made her way to the silver and green table. From her place in line, Roxanne Weasley clapped calmly with the rest of her peers, her eyes scanning the tables before her. She didn't feel alone, like she ascertained many of the other incoming first years did, but that was most likely due to the three Weasleys and the Lupin that sat at the Gryffindor table, beaming up at her with big smiles.

It was amusing to her that all of her older cousins were in the same house. If she was honest with herself, sixteen year old Teddy Lupin was really the only person who she considered to be a Gryffindor. Fourth years Molly and Victoire lacked the Gryffindor bravado that her father spoke so highly of, and second year Fred was much to quiet. Yet somehow all four of them had made it into that house. And she was determined to do the same.

"Weasley, Dominique," Professor Longbottom called over the din of students. Beside her, Roxie's tall blonde cousin stepped out of line and took her place on the stool, slowly slipping the hat onto her head. Silence filled the hall as the hat mentally conversed with Dominique for one moment, then two... until finally it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She clapped once more, letting out a short cheer as her cousin made her way to the red and gold table. _Will all of the Weasleys end up in Gryffindor?_ she internally wondered, as Professor Longbottom once more stepped forward.

"Weasley, Lucy."

From her left stepped her other cousin. Lucy walked slowly towards the stool and sat down after a slight moment of hesitation. She placed the cap over her dark red curls and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to wait out the hat's conversation with her-

"RAVENCLAW!"

Roxie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as her dazed cousin slowly took the hat off and made her way to the blue cheering table. Glancing over to where all of her cousins sat, Roxie couldn't help but notice that though they were supporting Lucy, they all looked a little surprised. _I don't disagree with the hat,_ Roxie mused. _She really is too much of a bookworm to be in Gryffindor._

Finally, it was her turn. "Weasley, Roxanne."

With her head held high, Roxanne stepped forward and sat down, perching primly on the edge of the stool as the hat was lowered onto her head. Instantly, she felt a masculine voice chuckle in her ear, and Roxanne automatically shut her eyes. _Interesting,_ the hat said, speaking into her mind. _You're filled with cunning and intelligence. Self-preservation and ambition. Determination and secret desires. And maturity, oh so much maturity... You're the first Weasley I'll ever place in Slytherin, my dear._

_No, I'm not, _Roxanne thought calmly.

_But you are_, the hat responded. _I've never sorted a Weasley there before._

_And you never will. At least, not with me, you won't._

_But my dear! Slytherin is the perfect fit for you-_

_I want Gryffindor,_ she interrupted.

_No,_ the hat thought, a small bit of bite in it's tone. _You belong in Slytherin. Though if you're really set against it, then perhaps I could be swayed to allow you into Ravenclaw-_

_I can't be in Ravenclaw,_ Roxanne scoffed. _Lucy's in Ravenclaw._

_I thought you liked your cousin._

_I do,_ she responded. _But she's the epitome of a Ravenclaw. Give it a week and everyone will be admitting it. As much as I love her, I won't fit in there._

_But you think you will in Gryffindor?_ the hat questioned.

_I do._

The hat chuckled to itself. _Do you really think that you understand the four houses better than I do, my dear? That you can tell - without being able to see all that I can see - that Gryffindor is a better house for you?_

_I can't be in Slytherin,_ she protested once more.

Roxie swore she felt the hat sigh. _And why, pray tell, is that_.

She gave a wicked smile. _Because almost my entire family is in Gryffindor. They love Gryffindors by nature - yes, they'll love and accept Lucy too for being a Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor is the house of the Weasleys, really. But if I'm a Slytherin... they'll take notice. They'll question it and suddenly, they'll be looking at me much more closely. They'll watch everything I do and I won't be able to get away with anything._

_True,_ the hat thought after a moment's pause.

_Therefore,_ Roxie continued. _The only true Slytherin thing for me to do is to be sorted into Gryffindor. Because if I blend in, I'll be able to do so much more._

The hat was silent for a moment, yet Roxie didn't waver. She could hear the students in the hall growing restless and wondering what was taking so long. She hoped the hat would come to a decision soon; she didn't want to attract too much attention.

_You really are a true Slytherin at heart, you know,_ it said at last. _Deep down inside, that's who you are. Don't forget that Slytherin blood runs through your veins, even though to an outsider, you're a _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Triumphant, Roxie yanked the hat off of her head and hurried over to her cousins, a large smile on her face. They all reached out to her, offering her high-fives as she took a seat in between Teddy and Molly. She laughed, returning the hugs her family was giving her. "Thank you," she said as she folded her hands under the table. "I'm really happy!"

"What was taking so long, though?" Fred asked from across the table.

"Yeah, Roxie," Dominique said from her spot beside her older sister. "What did the hat say to you?"

"Oh, it was nothing," she said, waving their questions away. "I just... wanted to be in Ravenclaw."

"What?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Is there something wicked going on in Ravenclaw that I don't know about? I mean, first Lucy and then you-"

"Well that's why I wanted to be there," she explained as she forced a shy smile onto her face. "I felt really bad for Lucy. I mean, she's all alone in the Ravenclaw house... I wanted to be there for her."

"Oh, Roxie," Molly said as she wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist. "Thank you so much for trying to look out for my baby sister."

"Of course," Roxie said with a laugh as the welcoming feast appeared on the table before her. "But the hat convinced me that Ravenclaw was a bad idea. It said that I was a true Gryffindor at heart."

"I'll drink to that," Teddy said as he raised his goblet. "To Roxie and Dominique!"

"To Roxie and Dominique!" her older cousins toasted.

With a small smile, Roxie cast a glance towards the green and silver Slytherins across the way. They were her people, fellow kindred spirits. And like a true Slytherin, Roxie would never let them know it.

* * *

_This was also written for the Hogwarts Games: Backstroke 1000-2000 and for the Minor Character Boot Camp with the prompt "Feast". Please review it and tell me what you think! I'd love some criticism. Thanks!_

_Cheers!_

_-Selene_


End file.
